A tu lado
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: (AU) Luego del Blue, Megumi piensa que es mejor estar alejado de su amigo, mientras tanto un par de situaciones empieza a ocurrir. Por el lado Yukihira siente a su amiga muy distante pero sera a causa de él o de otro que la esta apartando.
1. Prólogo

**_Prologo. _**

******_..._**

Luego de terminar el BLUE, todos los alumnos siguieron con sus vidas normales, e igual manera la directora siguió con su labor de dirigir la academia, todo había cambiado para bien para algunos.

Pero en la residencia de la Estrella Polar, las cosas estaban algo tensas entre el primer y decimo asiento.

La situación era que Tadokoro no quería ir a donde Yukihira había propuesto que era al distrito comercial donde vivía antes de llegar a Totsuki y la chica no daba su brazo a torcer.

-La juventud es algo difícil.-murmuraba Isshiki en broma por la situación.

-Porque no lo resolvemos con un Shokugeki en el dormitorio.-propuso el peli rojo.-además no es la gran cosa.

-Estás loco, Soma-kun no quiero.-le respondió la azabache a su amigo.- lo propones por sabes que vas a ganar.

-Tan poca confianza, tienes Tadokoro-chan.-le dijo el chico de tercero.-puedes ganarle a Soma-kun, aunque creo que ambos quedarían un empate.

Todos estaban sacando conclusiones quien ganaría el shokugeki, si se diera lugar en el dormitorio, Megumi no estaba decida que no era cuestión de confianza sino conocía las habilidades de su mejor amigo.

Pero no se quería acercar mucho a Soma, ya que de un tiempo a otro le atraía el chico del primer asiento pero no podía decir nada ya que la directora de la Academia Totsuki le gustaba Yukihira.

El chico tenía buenas cualidades como chef y persona, ni tampoco lo obligaría estar con ella, creía que Soma le gustaba Nakiri Erina, y no iba a intervenir como los mangas shojo que leía cuando no tenía oportunidad.

….

Por el lado de Soma sentía extraña a Tadokoro, ya no sentía que era la de antes e inclusive cuando salieron del BLUE lo reto a un Shokugeki en el dormitorio para que la dejara usar de conejillo de indias de sus experimentos raros y por supuesto que acepto.

Pero perdió el shokugeki, Ikumi, Takumi y Fumio-san decidieron el tema que era un postre, como se sentía algo cansados del viaje lo dejaron para después. Además la receta que había usado en ese enfrentamiento era deliciosa, tenía la firma puesta de la chica.

Los demás asientos se indignaron que no los invitaron a hacer jueces excepto a Takumi, que era uno, sin embargo los otro tres asientos no le interesaba nada de la situación.

Y a Isshiki le dio igual todo podía pasar, Alice estaba dispuesta ayudar a Tadokoro en la elaboración del postre para él perdiera. Era una revancha indirecta o algo así

_-Es extraño, que Tadokoro rete a Yukihira.-menciono Akira.-seguro que va a ganar o perder._

_-En absoluto, voy aconsejar a Megumi-chan para que gane.-expreso Alice con emoción.-seria como victoria grupal, si Megumi-chan le gana a Yukihira-kun sería como yo le ganara._

_Ryu y Akira se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca, pero era la lógica de la Nakiri._

_-Pero puede perder Tadokoro.-dijo Kurokiba.-porque el fuerte de ella son los vegetales._

_-Chicos, lo estoy escuchando.-murmuro Tadokoro._

_Luego de eso se realizó elshokugeki el tema era fresas, de dos a unogano Tadokoro e inclusive ella le__pregunto si se le dio la ventaja, todavía le hacía algo de confianza aunque recordando algunos shokugeki'scon unos alumnos que se enfrentó el gane fue aplastante. _

_Pero no fue asi de un momento a otro Tadokoro la empezaron a retar a Shokugeki's y todos lo daba por ganado, algunos alumnos creían que iba a perder, por la batalla campal pero su amiga estaba creciendo._

_De todos los concejales ella la más "piadosas" con el perder un shokugeki que era visto por todo el grupo estudiantil. _

Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Marui, como de costumbre además la única que faltaba era Tadokoro le pregunto a Ibusaki que donde se había metido, según Yoshino se encontraba estudiando unos apuntes que le hacían falta y aparte de eso un nuevo menú para el club de investigación.

Solo le indicaban que la chica estaba ocupada, con recetas nuevas. Según Sasaki estaba preparando todo para irse al pueblo natal, tenía que aprovechar algunos días.

-Jum, seguro que es por eso que no ir.-murmuro para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente Fumio-san se encontraba haciendo el desayuno algunos ya se encontraban en el comedor pero la única que no se encontraba era Tadokoro. Eso le parecía extraño. Y solo pregunto y lo que le contestaron fue.

-Mmm Tadokoro-chan se levantó temprano y me ayudo un poco con la granja y se adelantó a terminar unos papeles.-le contesto a Isshiki-senpai.

-Y desayuno y luego se fue.-termino de contar Fumio-san

-Ah, cierto ya sé porque se fue temprano.-comento Sasaki.-porque también tenía que organizar algo con el club de investigación.

-O será el chico nuevo, el que pretende de Megumi.-supuso Yoshino.-tal vez es un admirador no tan secreto.

Sasaki solo la regaño a la chica, pero no conocía ningún chico que se le acercara según él estaba más ocupada con el puesto en el consejo.

-¿Cuál chico?-pregunto Soma interesado en el tema.

-Es que un recién ingresado de segundo año hizo el examen en la montaña con Arato, según lo que escuche el viejo director lo aprobó y está en algunas clases con Megumi.-dijo Yuki.-pero según el rumor de las chicas es bastante a puesto.

-Que le estará pasando a Tadokoro.-pensó en alto

Los otros chicos se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera parado en un planeta desconocido, las chicas lo vieron con lastima el pobre no veía a Megumi como ella lo veía a él.

-Tal vez será mal de amores.-dijo el de tercero sonriendo.

Soma no le hizo caso a su alrededor, mal de amores desde cuando Tadokoro le importaba esos temas, bueno era una chica tal vez se sentía mal por algo y no tiene la confianza para contarle.

Pero últimamente ella estaba algo lejos tal vez ya que iba a donde la directora para que le digiera que su comida esta deliciosa pero siempre le decía que estaba asquerosa y era algo divertido ver a la famosa lengua de dios decir eso.

Aunque claro no iba todo los días ya que Arato le decía que no podía porque estaba ocupada, además él era el primer asiento y tenía responsabilidades como la elección de otoño que ya estaba listo solo faltaba publicarla.

**_Después de los "días de vacaciones"._**

En clases de cocina se aburrían ya que su nueva compañera de laboratorio era otra se apellidaba Fujimoto, aunque claro él trabajaba mejor con Tadokoro pero ahora ella estaba con el nuevo chico.-que no lo había reconocido hasta ese entonces.- o no le había prestado mucha atención.

Ya que luego del gran evento el profesor los había cambiado hasta que entraran a tercero pero con Fujimoto no se sentía con el mismo ritmo de trabajo y también pensaba que el "nuevo" era el distractor de las chicas.

-Evans-san trabaja también.-y otra vez suspirando.- qué suerte tiene Tadokoro de trabajar con él.

Durante el resto del día paso hasta el almuerzo, cuando visualizo a la chica azabache que iba conversando con Marui, y también el nuevo. Esa clase fue la más aburrida que había tenido desde que entro a Totsuki, pero sentía extraño como si creciera algún odio al tal Evans.


	2. I

Shokugeki no Soma pertenece autores respectivos.

La historia es Original.... Y algunos Oc que nunca aparecieron en la obra original.

!Enjoy¡

* * *

Capítulo I

….

Para Megumi fue una sorpresa re-encontrarse con Daiki, en Totsuki sabía que era el chico era buen cocinero pero la sorpresa que el de cabello café estaba en Inglaterra con sus padres, claro era un amigo de la infancia.

Los dos habían crecido en Tōhoku, en su pueblo natal ya que el padres era de este era ascendencia inglesa, y trabajaba en el Ryokan que dirigía su madre, claro pero verlo en su primera clase de segundo año fue felicidad completa ese día paso e inclusive se los presento a Yuki y Ryoko y los demás miembros del dormitorio.

-No sabía que Megumi conocía a ese chico.-dijo en broma.-además Megumi se topa con los nuevos.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron por el comentario, pero Ryoko entendió a lo que se refería ya que en la primavera pasada estuvo en la primera clase de primero con Yukihira y luego ambos se volvieron grandes amigos.

-Ya lo sé porque lo dices.-le dijo Ryoko y a Megumi se sorprendió lo dicho por Yuki.- parece que se dio cuenta de lo dicho.-viendo a la azabache con una aura negra alrededor.

-Creo que esa es la suerte que tengo.-menciono algo distraída.

-Megumi, ¿Yukihira este año no retado a alguien del consejo?-pregunto Yuki como buscando un chisme.

-Algunas veces, pero Nene-senpai le dice que recuerde la posición que esta, o a veces discute con Eizan-senpai sobre shokugeki´s también quiere la revancha.-dijo con una gota en la sien.

Las dos chicas solo recordaron el comportamiento de su compañero de generación y dormitorio a pesar de estar en el primer asiento se comportaba como antes no había cambiado nada.

Las chicas siguieron su rutina, en clases, laboratorios e inclusive o en el consejo en reuniones con la directora. Los consejeros tenían trabajo ya que el otoño y la selección estaban cerca.

Era una gran lista de primer año que estaban en la mesa, claro que Kuga no le tomaba mucha importancia era lo mismo del año pasado y claro que estaba el tema, y no podían repetir el tema anterior pensaba que el soba o sino la comida italiana eran buena ideas.

-Y porque no comida latina.-propuso Megumi.-es variada y muchas combinaciones.

Los nueves restantes siguieron proponiendo el tema, hasta que la mayoría se decidió quienes iban a estar las hasta la final, algunos de tercero solo esperaban que no hubieran otros shokugeki.

-Tadokoro.-empezó a llamar Soma.- ¿tienes algo de tiempo?-pero el chico prosiguió.-es que quiero que pruebes una nueva receta.

-Lo siento, Soma-kun.-le contesto la chica con las manos juntas.- podrá ser mas tarde u otro día, es que quiero ir a la biblioteca.

-Ah, está bien.-dijo algo decepcionado.

Los demás lo vieron como si un aura oscura empezara rodear el chico, hasta que Eizan dijo algo que les intereso a los demás.

-Al parecer, Yukihira no tiene su perro faldero.-con algo de malicia.-para empezar ya le rechaza.

-No, lo creo.-le siguió Nene.-al parecer se dio cuenta que tiene que crecer. Y explotar el potencial que tiene.

Ambos concejales empezaron hablar mal del primer asiento como trataba a la pobre chica a veces o como quedaba atrapada en sus locuras. Los demás solo se quedaron callados, ya hace meses se venían comportando algo extraño podía ser muchas cosas entre sí.

-No podrían hablar un poco más bajo.-contesto Soma algo irritado por los comentarios dichos.-Los puedo escuchar.

Había pasado rápido la selección de otoño, ya los ocho participantes iban a convivir un rato con los de primeros, pero en esa reunión uno de los finalistas reto a los consejeros.

-Algo me recuerda al año pasado, no es así Ryu-kun.-comento Alice, acompañada con una suave risa.

-Paso algo similar.-pregunto una de primero.

-Sí, Yukihira-kun.-empezó el noveno asiento a decir.-reto alguno de los anteriores, bueno, fue al molesto por parte de Kuga.

-Maldita, no era necesario.-comento el supuesto ofendido.-sabes que la expulsión no suficiente para los consejeros de Totsuki.-los demás solo empezaron a pensar que "era muy arrogante para tener esa estatura"

-Si quieres yo puedo ofrecerte el shokugeki.-levanto la mano Tadokoro e interrumpiendo al especialista del picante.-bueno o no.-sorprendió a los demás.-pero no ningún acuerdo para el perdedor o ganador.-la chica que reto estaba sorprendida.-solo mostrar las habilidades en la cocina. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-finalizo Tadokoro.

Todos los consejeros estaban sorprendido, bueno menos Isshiki, que sonrió, la chica de primero se contenta de la aceptación. Aunque no iba tener el asiento a cambio de la décima consejera.

-Es otra Tadokoro.-pensó Soma.

Recodando después del BLUE, algunos alumnos le pedían retos a ella y no los perdía, o solo quedaba en empate o algunos les ofrecían llevar los libros. La habían cambiado o si no ella creció como chef y persona según lo que le había dicho su padre.

-Megumi-chan.-grito Alice.-es en serio pensé que era más cuidadosa con esos shokugekis.

-Solo que Tadokoro-chan está creciendo.-dijo Isshiki con una falsa lagrima.-solo para comparar habilidades, Tadokoro-chan es muy cuidadosa.

-Entonces está de acuerdo, senpai.-le dijo la chica.-el tema puede ser postres u otro, que propones.

-Está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.-solo espero que la administración lo acepte.

Si estaba demasiado floja de un tornillo pensaron los demás recordando cuando se enfrentó al cuarto asiento de tercer año.

Luego de eso la administración lo acepto el encuentro tendría lugar en quince días para que ambas a partes pudieran prepararse, e inclusive la prensa se dio cuenta.

Y llevo a cabo la primicia del reciente enfrentamiento.

Los demás alumnos ya empezaron sus apuestas decían que el segundo lugar de la selección iba a ganar el shokugeki conociendo la derrota de Megumi era absoluta.

Al parecer algunos exalumnos de Totsuki, iban a participar como jueces ya que tenían tiempo libre e incluyendo al antiguo primer asiento de la generación 91.

...

Daiki, quiso escupir el café cuando vio el anunciado del shokugeki la información decía que solo era un encuentro de "habilidades" tendría que pedirle una explicación a Megumi.

….Horas después….

-Megumi, ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo todo exaltado y con el cabello alborotado.

-Me deje llevar.

En el pasillo estaba Soma, viendo la escena esos dos no sentía molesto o solo incómodo. Decidió a cercarse a la chica.

-Tadokoro.-llamo la atención de la chica.-Necesitas ayuda con la receta o la degustación.-se ofreció.

-Gracias, Soma-kun pero ya Daiki se ofreció pero si necesito algo, te lo hago saber.-le sonrió y luego se marchó con el chico nuevo.

Cuando vio al chico nuevo vio que le sonrió con malicia o era que había visto mal, no se confiaba de él e inclusive le pidió a Mimasaka que lo investigara para así proteger a su mejor amiga, pero no le encontró nada estaba limpio pensó que era cómplice del discípulo de su padre pero estaba equivocado.

…

-Evans es el hijo del chef principal de los duques de Cambridge, en Inglaterra.-le dijo Mimasaka.-creció en el mismo pueblo puertario de Tadokoro-chan en palabras son amigos de infancia e inclusive el abuelo de este trabajo como chef principal en el Ryokan de los Tadokoro. Las madres de ellos son amigas de la infancia fueron a la misma guardería se empezaron a hablar en primaria…-Mimasaka siguió con una gran lista.

-Gracias, Mimasaka.-le dijo Soma ya un poco aliviado que Tadokoro estuviera bien.

-Casi te pago la deuda, Yukihira.

-Claro.

Pero el Yukihira recordaba algo diferente, o solo que Evans lo quería lejos de Tadokoro. Recordó el día que lo conoció.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Yukihira.-le dijo una semana después del Blue, era alto de contextura de delgada.-tal vez no me conoces quiero que te mantengas algo alejado de Megumi, me podría hacer ese gran favor.

-Para empezar, quien diablos eres.-le dijo con despreocupación.

-Me llamo Evans Daiki, y solo te digo una cosa no dejare que la lastimes.

...

El chico solo se alejó y luego todo empezó a tener sentido el tipo pasaba pegado a Tadokoro, e inclusive a veces iba a la Estrella Polar claro que lo presento luego del Blue.

Habían pasado los quince días hábiles para que el Shokugeki se realizara, claro él fue al área reservada para los del consejo era su lugar favorito después que se apodero del primer asiento.

Estaba la chica de cabello morado que lo habían retado, Ana o algo se acordaba que se llamaba, vestía el típico uniforme de chef de color blanco a cambio su compañera iba vestida con el mismo uniforme pero era diferente de color azul con toques rojizo.

-A Yukihira-kun, no sabía que ibas verlo aquí.-menciono la actual directora Nakiri Erina.-es sorprendente que Tadokoro-san aceptara.

-Claro, e inclusive a mí me sorprendió.-la directora le pido permiso para sentarse a la par.-pero la condición es solo comparar habilidades.

-Ya veo, pero estará bien.

-Porque lo preguntas.-le dijo distraído.

-Por el tema, será postres y Tadokoro-san no es buena con ello.-termino de decir Nakiri.

-Estará bien, eso quiero pensar.-solo contesto mirando la arena.

Las chicas iniciaron con hacer el postre que quisieran la chica de primer año, había apostado con mochis rellenos de fresa con chocolate, y Megumi con pie de frutos rojos, con chocolate.

Los jueces que era Hinako, Tsukasa, Shinomiya y Gin, quien escuchó del enfrentamiento se ofreció como juez, quería probar el nuevo nivel de la "ama de las verduras" y el chef Shinomiya solo quería ver fracasar a la torpe de Tadokoro.

-Veo que estas poniendo atención, Shinomiya-senpai.-le llamo la atención Hinako.

-No solo estoy de paso, torpe Hinako.-contesto el mago.

-Parece que los mochis son algo fáciles.-alego Tsukasa.

-Es un platillo muy japonés.-murmuro Gin.-pero Tadokoro-san está haciendo un postre elaborado.

-Mientras que no pierda.-dijo Shinomiya-me oíste, torpe.

Megumi solo le levanto el dedo pulgar ya que estaba concentrada, en su postre que tomaba forma de un pay. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de finalizar, cada platillo y presentarse lo a los jueces claro que ambas están ansiosa mejor dicho la de primero.

Los jueces elogiaron el mochi, su contextura también el relleno que lo acompañaba tanto el chocolate y las fresas.

-Ahora es el turno del décimo asiento.-anunciaba Urara.

Megumi sirvió los platos, aunque un poco alejada de Hinako que le producía escalofríos en algunas ocasiones. Cuando los jueces empezaron degustar el postre de la azabache los jueces comieron hasta el último bocado y dejaron el plato limpio e inclusive Gin pidió otro plato.

-El postre de Tadokoro-san, tenía todo a su punto y también la mezcla del chocolate que parecía cubriendo la capa inferior del pay conservaba la acidez la semilla del cacao.

Siguieron alabando el postre, y diferenciaron el cacao del chocolate, Annabell les presento el chocolate listo hecho pero no tomo en cuenta que el balance del azúcar de la fresa y el chocolate. Según por lo dicho por Gin y Tsukasa.

Los dos que faltaba empezaron hablar del postre de Tadokoro, usa de forma excelente los frutos rojos pudo sacar toda la sacarosa que se encontraba y se complementó perfecto con la acidez del chocolate, aparte de eso uso magníficamente la masa quebrada. Mencionaron tanto Hinako y Shinomiya que casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo en algo.

-Aunque no entiendo algo, Tadokoro-kun porque todo esta balanceado.-pregunto Gin como si reflexionara.

-Ah porque la masa tenía compota de manzana.-dijo Megumi.-además en vez de agua, use el jugo de la propia fruta.

Los jueces se sorprendieron de la decisión de Megumi, a cambio de la chica de primer año no salía del asombro. Mientras en las butacas todos celebraban el triunfo de su compañera.

Yukihira desde arriba suspiro de alivio, seguro que ese olor lo había recordado de un recuerdo familiar. Pero como ambos eran de los consejeros la chica había usado algunos libros de cocina tanto latina y europea. Pero tenía una gran pregunta cual eran los granos que uso para el chocolate tal vez chocolate que se producía en Mexico.

-Es de Centroamérica, el grano de cacao.-menciono la directora como nada.-pero no logro identificar de cual región o país.

-¿Los granos tienes sabores dependiendo del lugar?-pregunto algo que conocía a pesar de que era el primer asiento.

-Sí, pero creo que es un grano diferente.

-Y porque no le preguntas de seguro los chicos le van hacer una fiesta, en el dormitorio.

-Creo que no podre, ya que el hijo de mi papá está en casa.

-Saludame a tu oni-chan rebelde.

Cada uno se dirigió por caminos diferentes, pero se topó con una sorpresa o algo obvio que pasaría. Y ya no era que Evans iba a celebrar con ellos, bueno algunos chicos que no pertenecían al dormitorio iban de vez en cuando.

* * *

Bueno, bueno puede publicar el primer capitulo, se algo "largo"

Con respecto a las actualizaciones van hacer poco a poco, por tiempo y por pleaneción.

Asi hasta proxima.

29-07.

Escuhando: Hotaru/Fujita Maiko.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. II

Descargo de responsabilidad: Shokugeki no Soma pertenecen a sus Autores Respectivos.

La historia es Original ... Y algunos OC son de propia autoria.

Disfrutar...

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Esa misma noche los chicos de la estrella polar estaban celebrando el nuevo triunfo y Fumio-san estaba algo cansada ya que era por la edad, muchos chicos trataban de ingresar al dormitorio.

Solo unos pocos de primer año estaban en dicho dormitorio, algunos eran hijos de empresarios en el mundo de la cocina y algunos chicos de restaurantes locales en excepción de una chica que era hija de una diseñadora de modas ya para el primer año le conocían como la diseñadora de la cocina.

Aparte de eso, la típica celebración, la bebida de arroz que era no más de sake de Ryoko, en la cocina estaban haciendo el pastel ganador de Megumi, Isshiki estaba en su típico delantal atendiendo a los invitados.

La chica de cabello azul, estaba recibiendo muchos halagos por el triunfo que solo respondía que un tímido gracias, y muchos les comentaba que era demasiado modesta. Pero la chica estaba buscando a su mejor amigo, le pregunté a Ibusaki por Soma pero le contesté que no lo había visto.

-Yukihira-Senpai está en el balcón.-le respondió unos de los nuevos kohai a Megumi.

-Gracias.

En eso que se iba al balcón para entregarle un pedazo del pastel, Daiki la había interceptado en el camino.

-Megumi, ¿Crees que Fumio-san me dejara vivir en el dormitorio? -Le pregunto algo pensativo.-Ya que casi todas las noches vengo aquí no le veo problema.

-Sí, pasas la prueba creo que si te dejo sin embargo no sé si hay habitaciones disponibles.

-Voy a hablar con Isshiki-san tal vez comporta la habitación con él.

Luego, de esa pequeña plataforma, Megumi se dispuso a ir a donde se encuentra Soma, desde algunos días lo notaba algo extraño, bueno, él todavía no tenía su "especialidad", tal vez fue algo frustrado por ello.

Lo que apoyé al balcón algo pensativo, regresé a mirarlo otra vez Soma había crecido bastante desde que llego a Totsuki. Se volvió más alto y también fornido, el recetario de Soma era extenso y no era limitado casi todo lo absorbente lo usaba para crear platillos nuevos.

Le llamo y este estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tuvo que dejar el plato a un lado y estirarse para pellizcarlo cuando tuvo éxito el chico solo le sonrió.

-Tadokoro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -Pregunto.

-No mucho.-le dije mirando hacia el bosque.- te llamo pero estableciste tan pronto que tuve que pellizcarte.

-Jajá, lo siento estaba pensando que creo tengo que entrenar más-le dije algo serio.

Solo le quedo suspirar a la chica sabia como ese tipo.-criollo que soma-kun es algo especial.

El chico sé que callado a lo que le dijo la chica, algo especial en que se preguntaba, pero el olor del pastel le llamo la atención mejor dicho le recordaba al Shokugeki.

-Ese porción es para mí-la chica le afirmo asintiendo la cabeza.-gracias, Tadokoro.

-De nada.-contesto algo sonrojada.

Megumi tenía como el chico devoraba el postre, solo estaba feliz por ese motivo pero se preguntaba si tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo.

-Estaba riquísimo, Tadokoro cuando puedas me das la receta.

Miro al chico tenia migas, en la comisura de la boca. Solo sonrió pero el chico cambio de tema rápido. Y se las quito con parte de las mangas del vestido como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Y cómo es eso que soy "especial" -hizo los gestos señalados con el pulgar.-creo que soy igual que todos.

-A lo que me refería que Soma-kun el desarrollo en la cocina es diferente a los demás, cuando requiere una solución rápida la tienes, sin embargo muchos y yo incluyo nos damos por vencidos a la primera y no podemos el esfuerzo suficiente para lograrlo pero tú sigues e inclusive combinas los fragmentos de las pruebas y las vuelves una sola.

-Es verdad.-le miro algo confundido.

-Bueno yo lo veo así, tu buscas una especialidad como todos pero no te das cuenta que ya tienes una.-le dije con una sonrisa.-no solo te desarrollas en una sola áreas como los demás. Como decir ... -el chico interrumpió a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, gracias Tadokoro.

-Por cierto, Soma-Kun yo tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo con las hechas un puño cada lado.

Soma viendo esa repentina subida de valor que asumió su amiga, le interesaba que tenía que decirle y curiosidad por lo que era.

-Yo desde algún momento he sentido algo, muy fuerte por Soma no puedo decirte cuando comenzó pero yo.-Megumi encontró las mejillas bastante acalorada.-sabes que Soma-kun me gusta desde algún momento. Más claro estoy enamorada de ti.

Se lo dije solo sin ninguna

traba, estaba nerviosa como iba a reaccionar.-mejor dicho el chico no dijo nada.-solo esperaba el rechazó del peli rojo.

-Tadokoro, yo no creo que pueda corresponder ...- el chico interrumpió lo que iba a decir por la mirada escondida de su amiga. Pero luego le contesto.-correspondencia con los mismos sentimientos.

Megumi solo suspiro y volvió a ver al chico y le sonrió le contesto que estaba bien solo solo que él supiera. Ambos solos son se dedicaron a volver al comedor del dormitorio que se desarrollaba una situación algo poco común.

Era entre el amigo de Megumi y Fumio-san algunos afectados ver chispas entre las miradas de esas dos personas. Ibusaki les comento que Evans estaba convencido con la especialidad que tenía pasaba la prueba para ocupar una habitación en el dormitorio de la Estrella Polar.

-Tadokoro-chan.-le llamo el alcalde de los chicos.- ¿Cuál es la especialidad de Daiki-kun? - una pregunta curiosa pensaron los demás.

-Son los vinos.-contesto Megumi algo pensativa.-eso fue lo que me dijo también quería entrar al consejo e inclusive tuvo un shokugeki con Eizan-senpai y lo gano pero no obtuvo el puesto.-termino decir con una gota de sudor.

-Solo que Eizan-san es mal perdedor.-contesto Daiki, dando se cuenta que estaba conversando sobre él.-además cambio las reglas al final antes de que dieran la victoria.

Todos sabían que como era Eizan después de que perdió con Yukihira pero bueno de esa manera era el conocido como el alquimista. Daiki miraba a Megumi sabiendo que estaba pensando que había pasado algo con el chico, o solo era imaginaciones de él, pero algo paso entre esos dos.

Entre los días que pasaron con tranquilidad en Totsuki y en el dormitorio de los consejeros, Daiki estaban preparando los ingredientes para entrar a la residencia e inclusive Fumio-san, estaba algo ansioso conociendo la especialidad del chico. La señora de la residencia le dijo que tenía que traer los ingredientes para dos tipos de vinos el rojo y el blanco para este último podría reemplazarlo por el bien.

En el consejo el ambiente se registraron cuando estaba las reuniones, e inclusive Eizan solo hablaba de número de billetes que ganaría en el festival de otoño para seria para los de tercero el último festival. A diferencia del año pasado

-Es hora que decidan el lugar de sus puestos y menú, para que no pase el año pasado.-refiriéndose al enfrentamiento de Kuga y Yukihira

-Lo único que recuerdo del año pasado, es el antiguo primer asiento y otros tomando el control de la escuela, algo más.-mencionado el primer asiento.-por cierto Tadokoro estarás en mi puesto, ¿verdad?

-Eh, ya tenía algo planeado para mi puesto.-dijo de pronto la peli azul.-sin embargo, Daiki estará de sub-chef.

Solo silencio entre todos desde cuando Megumi dejaba la protección del pelí rojo.-aunque ella estaba algo cambiada.-los demás tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Daiki no paso la prueba de la ama de llaves Fumio-san, aunque dijo los fallos de los platillos en vino, el chico solo se fue a un rincón desolado murmurando cosas como no podré ir con Megumi todos los días a la escuela como eran pequeños o algo por el estilo.

Las cosas con Megumi y Soma siguieron tratándose con cordialidad, él no le habla de algunos problemas con su creatividad en la cocina o la ciencia como él lo llama u otros como lo que Erina le dice que está mal o su típico asqueroso.

Y los demás chicos solo supongan que paso algo entre Yukihira y Megumi, aunque solo dos personas lo imaginaban.

Joichiro miro la situación de ambos amigos y pregunto a los residentes para saber que pasaba, Megumi presentó algunos shokugekis que uno ganó con su especialidad que era las verduras y otro que quedo en empate, conoció al chico que rondaba en el dormitorio pero lo vio una vez en sus viajes.

-Por cierto, tu eres el hijo de Jon-san.-le afirmo al chico castaño y de ojos azules.-te pareces más a tu padre.

-Em, sí, mi papá algunas veces habla de un amigo japonés que estudia en esta escuela algo extraño.-le contesto en broma.

-Tienes razón, y no eres parte del dormitorio. -Afirma algo que se arrepintió cuando vi la cara del chico.

-Lastimosamente no lo soy, Fumio-san en algo estricta con los parámetros de calidad.-mencionadoo con una aura oscura.-además vivo en un departamento que está cerca.

Toda la plática estuvo bien hasta que Soma le dijo a su progenitor que tuviste un shokugeki por el restaurante que no está dispuesto a perder, muchos de los "antiguos" habitantes tuvieron un solo pensamiento que Yukihira Soma está destinado a perder el encuentro.

-¡Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí! -Exclamo Daiki viendo a cocinar a esos dos.

-Lo que pasa es que Soma-kun tiene cierta rivalidad con Joichiro-senpai-le contesto Isshiki interesado en la presentación de esos dos y el tema era simple pescado jurel.

-Lo hacen a diario.-continuo Megumi.-cuando regresamos del AZUL, paso la misma que estás viendo.-le dije con una gota pasando por el cien.-lo que puedo decir que son muy competitivos.

Nadie lo esperaba Soma logró su primer empate pero Joichiro le evaluó que no importaba que ya había hecho muchos méritos para obtener el comedor que le pertenecía y podría administrarlo cuando se graduó, aunque todavía la posibilidad de que algunos ex alumnos de Totsuki lo requieran en sus cocinas o trabajos fuera de Japón en grandes ciudades o países que tienen un lugar importante en el mundo culinario.

Luego, que pasa el "espectáculo", los primeros años se sintieron afortunados en estar en ese lugar que el mejor estudio muchos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Daiki y Megumi estaban conversando de algunos temas que les interesaban a los dos.

-Mañana puedes acompañarme al mercado y luego una pescadería quiero buscar algunos ingredientes, sé lo que iba a pedir en el día pero se me olvidó.

-Está bien.-le contesto con una sonrisa.-a qué hora más o menos.-el chico solo sonrió y Megumi lo conoció bien y conoció la hora antes de la entrada a clases.

-Si no te importa.-le comento algo burlón

-Por nada.

Isshiki solo miro a su alrededor le extraña, desde cuando se llevaban tan bien, bueno, eran amigos desde la infancia y crecieron en el mismo pueblo no era tan extraño.

Sabía que Soma-kun estaba a veces incomodando a la directora Nakiri según lo dicho por Alice, era un triángulo amoroso pero el chico no estaba interesado nada menos que en la cocina.

Asumía que algunos alumnos ya pensaban que Yukihira, era la pareja de la heredera del imperio Nakiri pero nadie confirmaba nada.

Al tener una relación en secreto, Isshiki conoció a Soma desde su segundo año y lo gozaba de muy buena confianza con el pelí rojo. Pero el chico solo estaba enfocado en la cocina y superar a Nakiri y Jochiro en cualquier momento.

A Tadokoro-chan era otro asunto conocido muy bien sus sentimientos iniciaron luego de llegar de ese campamento de pesadilla. Algunos le comentaron y no lo creyó al principio pero preguntando a los involucrados, sin embargo la chica se asustó como un pequeño conejo.-algo gracioso a veces.-

Pero Isshiki llegaba a una respuesta los dos chicos tal vez se correspondían pero por distraídos tal vez no podía, e inclusive si él quería ayudar no podía intervenir. O uno de los dos necesarios que darse cuenta.

.

.

.

A parte de eso las siguientes semanas paso algo que nadie pudo predecir ni siquiera Fumio-san, Yukihira Soma se había ido antes de terminar el segundo año.

Todos de la generación 92 fueron al despacho de Erina, para averiguar lo que sucedió con el chico, fue expulsado aunque no era extraño muchos querían verlo fuera de Totsuki a pesar de ser el "salvador" de las garras a Azami.

-Yukihira-kun, no fue expulsado.-repetía la directora.-solo va a hacer tutoría o entrenamiento -suspiro.-además sigue siendo el primer asiento.

-Y hora el que tomara el rol de suplente es Hayama.-comento Arato viendo la tableta.-hay algunos candidatos para los otros asientos cuando los tres de tercero se gradúen.

-Solo espero que no se meta en problemas.-comento Aldidini.

.

.

Dos años más tarde

.

Ya la generación 92 ° se habían graduado de Totsuki, muchos de los hacían algunas reuniones cuando tuvieron, en la graduación esperaba ver a su compañero peli rojo pero no fue así, según lo que se comentaba era la ubicación del muchacho.

* * *

Wow, casi un mes de no actualizar, espero que les haya gustado. Quería publicar dos capítulos a la vez pero no se pudo, por tiempo y otras cosas. Y una de ellas es que estoy esperando el último epílogo del manga haber terminado. xD

Ah y también estoy leyendo La Íliada y Odisea ... -_- Bueno chic s hasta la próxima y no se preocupen los siguientes los empezare en esta semana, si Diosito lo permite.

Escuchando: The Distance / Maiko Nakamura ft Cliff Edege.

Advertencia: Tengan ciertos mensajes que llegan a sus inbox...

Fecha 26/08/19


End file.
